


Space Dementia

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Magizoology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #28 of 100 | During another crazy Weasley wedding, Charlie and Luna find a moment of quiet solitude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Dementia

"Are there many people in Romania?"

Charlie tucked a piece of hair behind Luna's ear and shifted his body closer behind hers. "Not as many as England, but there are about ten times as many dragons."

Luna smiled and pulled Charlie's arm over her midsection to draw him in even closer.

The end of the summer air was warm around them as fireflies curiously watched the sunset between blades of grass, waiting for their turn to light up the sky. Soft earth, from a light rain that morning, cushioned the two figures hiding from the rest of the wedding party down the hillock near the Weasley pond. Charlie initially expressed concern over Luna ruining her pretty blue taffeta dress but was instantly silenced when she drew it over her head to rest on the clean grass like a low-lying cloud.

Her skin felt heated beneath his palm. His hand, as it rested against her diaphragm, felt each breath. He couldn't imagine anywhere else he'd want to be.

A swell of music reached them from the reception, as well as a chorus of cheers and tinkling glasses calling for George and Angelina to kiss once more for the crowd.

"Dragons always care for their own, they raise the young as a community." Luna turned to face him and burrowed into his bare chest, only beginning to feel the chill of the night air on their bare backs. "I don't mind dragons."

Absently, he started braiding a long piece of hair that had tangled itself in his fingers while she turned. Luna didn't always require words from him and he loved her for it. Even with a home full of siblings he knew what it meant to be lonely, to feel apart and isolated from everyone, simply because he preferred to spend all of his time at neighboring farms with the animals instead of people and their loud, demanding ways.

"Remember when you told me you were going to study in Romania for Magizoology?" Charlie said, finishing the braid and securing it with a long blade of grass. "You told me I should never drink firewhiskey after eating a meal prepared by a woman who didn't wear her socks inside out on the last day of May. You said it would attract faeries."

"It does, you're inviting trouble."

Charlie kissed her gently. "You're the best kind of faerie I could've caught that night."

Fireflies filled the air above them, keeping beat with the sound of music from the large white tent nearby. The insect's indecision was tampered by the final disappearance of the sun below the horizon. With their soft glow, they couldn't compete with the multitude of stars igniting the sky, bathing the lovers beneath them lost in their own world.


End file.
